gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Salasia: The City
Built atop the hill of Salasi Tor, Salasia is modelled after the great Atleantean and Antillian cities, its spiral shape reminiscent of lost Ometon. Its buildings are spectacular, rivalling those of lost Alqador; built of white marble and stone, with columned fascades, and towering up to three stories. The original city occupies the Palace and the two inward spirals, and it is here that the largest buildings and guild-houses are located. The city was extended over the centuries to accommodate the increase in numbers (a rising problem among the frivolous Salasians). Its streets are wide and well paved, and doves perch high on most roof-tops. Many streest have parks, beautiful green areas, with fruit trees, and vast fountains carved in the images of Melina and her Servants. Lakes and Ponds are common, often filled with white and black geese. During the day, the streets are filled with Salasians, chatting lazily between jobs, whilst at night they are abandoned completely as the populace migrates to the larger houses for feasts and parties. There are very few visitors to the city, and so only a few inns exist- The most famous being The Hall of Doves. If people need somewheree to stay, they are usually invited into a Salasian house. There are a plethora of taverns, however, as fits such an hedonistic society. KEY TO THE CITY ' 1. The People's Palace, and Halan's Park.- '''The People's Palace is home to the king and queen of Salasia. A beautiful building, flanked by two marble statues of Melina, its most astonishing feature is the Tower of the Moon. Rising over 300' high, the Tower offers a beautiful view of the Dolen Vale, and the Ered Glos. The People's Palace is the location of the large monthly senate meetings. Halan's Park is the largest park in Salasia, and dominates the crown of the city. Its ornately carved fountains, and its golden statue of Halan, make it one of the most scenic locations in the city. Once a month, usually on the full moon, the king throws a feast in the park, weather permitting, which everyone attends. The feasts are eagerly looked forward to, and lasts well into the early morning. Unsurprisingly, work is considered voluntary the day after. '''2. The People's Vault-' This impressive building is where the Citizen's and Trading caches are stored, before being distributed monthly. It is usually guarded by two Defense Hall guards, though this is purely ceremonial, as a robbery has never been attempted. 3. The Hall of the Twelve- 'The Hall of the Twelve is home to the Kadi-Mar students, and those continuing with further education. The large complex includes the Kadi accommodation, the laboratories, the Old Vaults of Mira, and the classrooms. The main gathering point is the Fountain of Scholars, an outside courtyard in the center of the complex. '''4. The Great Library-' The great library is a vast complex, crowned with a great glass dome. It contains thousands of books, gathered from all over Gaiana. The most valuable books are those rescued from Alqador, and are only available to look at under supervision from one of the librarians. Admission to the library is usually reserved for Kadi-mar students, and it is always guarded. '5. The Glass-blowers Guild-' One of many Guilds in the city. The Glass-Blowers guild frequently produces some of the finest glass products in Iaurdor, most often in the shape of swans or goddesses. Independent Glass-blowers are not forced to join the guild. However, there are several benefits- The Guild possesses the finest tools and equipment necessary for the job. In addition, as well as their own Trading cache, the Glass-Blower also receives a part of the Guild's Trading Cache. All the guild expect is 10% of the profit from all goods sold. Guild-members can expect several annual Guild-feasts. '6. The King's Vault-' This is where the Salasian coins are minted, ready to be distributed. Coins are minted annually, and as needed, and for the rest of the year the Vault remains empty. Employees of the King's Vault usually double up as gold-smiths. '7. The Stone-Cutters Guild- '''This guild is responsible for the cutting of gems, as well as the making of jewelry. This guild employs gold-smiths, silver-smiths and gem-cutters. It occasionally lends aid to Kadi-Mar who require amulets and rings for their creations of power. The benefits to members are the same as that of the Glass-Blowers. '''8. The Masons Guild-' The Mason's Guild comprises the builders of Salasia, as well as architects and sculpters. The Mason's Guild offers the same benefits as other guilds. '9. The Smith Guild-' The Smith guild employs blacksmiths, weapon-smiths, gold-smiths and other workers of metal. Most exports are simply nails, horse-shoes and tools, but they also create weapons, armour and helmets when necessary. Their biggest customers are the Defense Hall and the Mason's Guild, but the Smiths Guild deals with everybody. All guilds offer the same benefits, and costs, even the richer ones such as the Mason's and Smith's (due to Melina's Teachings on equality). Aside from those mentioned, there are dozens of other guilds, including a Tailor's Guild, Woodcraft Guild, and even a Scholar's Guild (who receive weekly entrance to the Library). '10. The Temple of Melina-' The Temple of Melina is a stunningly beautiful building, of white alabaster and marble, with red pillars and scarlet glass windows. It's door is flanked by carvings of the six Shara- Tishari, Lashar, Roshar, Dyshar, Shar-li and Mishari. In addition, its roof is carved with hundreds of doves and swans. Inside, a large statue of Melina dominates the wall behind the altar, and the original copy of Miri's account of the Teachings is secured in a glass cabinet. The Temple is empty of clergy, but anyone is entitled to enter and pray, and it is open day and night. The temple is where marriages and funerals are performed by the Queen. '11. Defense Hall- '''This large barracks is where the young male Salasians are taught to fight. It includes the sparring rooms, stables and feasting halls, as well as its own tavern. It also contains the dorms of students, as well as those trainees who have opted to stay on as permanent guards. Any male who is not skilled for an occupation usually finds a job here, as a guard or at least a stable-hand. Women who are similarly unskilled can obtain jobs as cooks for the men, or chamberlains. all jobs are well-paid, but most guards have little to do other than ceremonial guard-duties. '''12. Armoury-' The armoury is restricted to the permanent guards and teachers at the Defense hall. It contains the weapons and armour of the soldiers, as well as a few magical artifacts from Alqador (off-limits to anyone). The Armoury is guarded at all times. '13 Hopa Stream- '''Originally a spring which erupted daily from Salasi Tor, the people have converted it into a small stream, which runs outside the walls to join the Old Moat. Occasionally small fish appear in the stream. during the summer months, the stream is the sight of public bathing and nudity. '''14 Alqan-Gate-' The Alqan Gate is the main gate into the city, and opens onto the Dwarron Road which leads north. Its gates are 20' high and made of white stone, matching its walls. They are guarded day and night by guards, though in truth this is unnecessary.' '''15 Lin-Gate-' The Lin-Gate is not an official entrance, and used only by the Seri-Lin, and in times of emergency. It consists of a wooden gate, blocked by a grating, and open up where the Hopa Stream emerges from the city. '16 Academy-' The complex is the main school in the city, attended by children until the age of 15. Here they are taught reading, history and philosophy, as well as other topics. Most of the teachers work there permanently, but some are senior Kadi-Mar members, filling in time. Category:Salasia Category:Ered Glos Category:Cities Category:Salasians